


Cats the Musical Oneshots

by sillybeelzebub



Category: Cats (1998), Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, sometimes the cats are humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillybeelzebub/pseuds/sillybeelzebub
Summary: Oneshots about the musical Cats!
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Coricopat/Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Etcetera/Jemima (Cats), Griddlebone/Growltiger (Cats), Jemima/Tumblebrutus (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Plato/Victoria (Cats), Pouncival/Rumpleteazer (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Uncle Tugger and Aunt Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> In which Mistoffelees gets Tugger to accept the idea of being an uncle and Victoria learns she's an aunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mistoffelees gets Tugger to accept the idea of being an uncle and Victoria learns shes an aunt.

Stretching, Demeter woke with a faint yawn before looking down to her now two-week-old kitten who slept curled against her mother's side.

The golden and black queen leaned down towards Jemima and nuzzled the top of her head, then licking her softly.

"Jemima, sweetheart~" she cooed, nudging her carefully.

The kitten mewed, sleepily uncurling herself before looking up to Demeter with a slight tilt of her head.

"Why don't we get up so we're here when Mistoffelees gets here with the food."

Mistoffelees, being Bustopher Jones' son, would usually bring leftovers from his own breakfast - seeing as their humans gave them the same amount of food, and Misto didn't eat nearly as much as his father, the magic cat had plenty of food for the other Jellicles who didn't have humans to feed them.

Jemima nodded tiredly with a yawn, stretching her legs after she rolled on her back.

Demeter smiled, getting up as her daughter rolled back to her stomach. The girl then picked her up by the nape of her neck and hopped off the mattress in her and Munkustrap's sleeping spot for when he stayed at the junkyard.

She left the den and made her way across the junkyard, looking around before sitting the kitten down, letting her roll around happily.

Demeter shook her head with a smile, soon spotting Mistoffelees slipping into the junkyard with another cat, a white one, with a human-sized basket in between them as they made their way over to her and Jemima.

"Oh, Mistoffelees!" Demeter ran over to him and the new cat before getting up onto her hind legs, much like the other two, to help them with the basket.

"Thank you, Demy." Misto praised as they went to the tabletop that came to the junkyard a while ago without its legs.

The three sat the basket down and Demeter turned towards the white cat "so, what's your name?"

The white cat turned towards the magic one, earning a smile with a nod before she turned back to Demeter "I'm Victoria... Misto's younger sister."

"Oh, you're Victoria! Mistoffelees has talked so much about you, love." The gold and black queen smiled almost immediately when she heard the new queen's name.

"He has?"

She nodded with a faint chuckle "would you like to meet my daughter?"

"I'd love to."

"She's right over here." Demeter held the girl's paw and led her to her kit.

"Victoria, this is Jemima. She's a couple of weeks younger than you so we're still working on walking. She's not bad at speaking though."

Victoria nodded and smiled "she's a Jellicle, she should be walking by the time she's three weeks."

"Exactly." Demeter smiled and watched the white queen get down beside Jemima.

"Hi, Jem. I'm Victoria."

The queen turned and went back to Mistoffelees as he finished taking the food out of the basket.

"So, Misto.." She looked at the variety of things on the table, most things she could only dream of.

"Yes?"

"Where's my daughter's uncle? Rather, her other uncle. You're here... where's Tugger?"

"I haven't seen him..." The tom sighed, looking down to his paws "he, we, I think he's scared of being an uncle."

"But why would he be scared of a wonderful thing like that? More importantly, why would he be scared!"

"You should've seen him last year before the ball." Misto muttered before shaking his head "the thing is... he can become a nervous wreck and I think he just needs a bit of time... just not too much time because the ball is in two weeks."

"Will you talk to him? I would like for him to be in his niece's life."

"I'll try... and if unable, I can get Munkustrap to speak with him."

"Thank you."

Misto nodded and turned his back towards her before taking a deep breath, soon disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
\---  
Tugger sighed, stretching as he rolled onto his back only to yowl - quickly rolling to his feet and standing on his hind legs.

"What are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Mistoffelees' ears went down as well as his glance "sorry, Tugger..."

"Oh, no, Misto, baby..." The Maine Coon cooed as he quickly went and gripped the other tom in a hug "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine."

Tugger pulled away from the hug and gave him a look before grinning and lifting him off the ground as he sang "oh, well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr Mistoffelees?"

With an eye roll, Mistoffelees placed a kiss to his mate's muzzle - earning a grin from the larger cat.

"You really do love me~"

"Sometimes."

The Maine Coon huffed and sat the tuxedo cat down, looking him in the eyes before asking "what are you doing here?"

"Demeter asked me to speak with you."

"About... Jemima?"

"Yes! She wants you to be present in the kitten's life but... you're scared."

"What if I'm a horrible uncle? What if she hates me? I'm not ready for that kind of rejection!"

"If you got up the courage to ask me to be your mate I think you can be an uncle to a kit."

"But what if-"

"Tugger!"

"...yes?"

"Jemima will love you."

"Do you think so?"

"I'm Mistoffelees, love, I know she will."

That earned a smile from the larger cat as he quickly hugged the smaller one close, purring rather loudly.  
\---  
A faint smile appeared on the white cat's face when she watched her brother disappear, she was always amazed by it.

"Vic! Mama!"

Victoria quickly looked to the younger kitten, smiling as Demeter came running over with a gasp.

"Oh, sweetheart... you're standing!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" The young kitten tried jumping on all fours before immediately falling onto her bum "owie.."

"Don't worry, love." Demeter purred, getting down to nuzzle the girl.

Victoria nodded "you'll be walking soon enough."

Jemima smiled and purred against her mother.

"Oh, look," Demeter stood and motioned towards the kittens and new queens coming from Jennyanydot's car - the _TSE - 1._

Demeter smiled when Jemima grinned widely "I'll be with your aunts so you guys can play."

As the queen walked off, three cats approached Jemima and Victoria - Etcetera, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus, siblings who had shown up a week before the previous Jellicle Ball.

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were the oldest of the kittens, which means they're old enough to attend the ball as well as choose mates if they so wanted to. Etcetera, however, was still just five weeks but she was still old enough to attend the ball, just not mate.

Running up to them, Tumble and Pounce stumbled over their sister - who had made it up to Victoria and Jemima first - only to land in a seated position, bum on the ground and front paws in front of their legs.

Jemima giggled as she watched the two brothers do what they're best at - recovering from a fall.

Their sister, however, once fell off the top of Jennyanydot's car into a puddle bum first.

"Who's your friend, Jemima?"

"Vic! Misty's sister!"

Pouncival looked over towards Victoria, standing before going over to her.

"The Magical Mr Mistoffelees' sister, huh?"

The white cat nodded as Etcetera happily jumped to her hind legs.

Grinning, the ditzy cat went to her brother and the new queen "that means you're Jemmy's aunt!"

Victoria tilted her head to the side, not understanding what the girl meant.

"Your brother's mate is Jemima's uncle."

"Brother's mate?"

"Oh no." Tumble and Pounce muttered in unison, taking a couple of steps away from Etcetera.

"The Rum Tum Tugger! He's..." the girl started to squeal, jumping up and down in a circle.

"I'm guessing that's for you." a voice came up from behind the small group of cats, immediately followed by a chuckle.

"Quaxo!"

The tuxedo cat's ears went down as he heard the name his humans would call him. He quickly looked over to the source of the name, almost immediately being tackled by it.

"How dare you not tell me you have a mate! Or that I'm an aunt!"

"It slipped my mind! I'm sorry! Now please get off?"

"Oh, you're no fun." Victoria pouted as she got off her brother, turning to face Jemima.

Jemima was giggling as Tugger tickled her all over with a smile.

"I want in on this!" Victoria ran over, sliding down to tickle the kitten as well.

Mistoffelees just watched, a smile on his face as he watched his mate, knowing he would be amazing with the girl. This further confirmed his _Tugger would be a good father_ theory.

He smiled as he watched the tom of his dreams playing with the kit and tilted his head slightly, dreaming of the day he and the other were able to have a kitten of their own.


	2. Whose Kittens are These?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Jellicle tribe gets a few new family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a disclaimer!! the kits featured in this oneshot are a few of my ocs and are in my own personal canon of cats. although this is not the cats become part of the tribe in my canon, these are the cats that end up having them!! also, i wanted to write this mainly because i had this idea and wanted to write it,, enjoy!!

The two calico siblings had their next escapade all planned, that night - whether having to leave from home or the junkyard - they would sneak away and find their human's treasure (a locket she had misplaced the day before).

It wouldn't be too hard, after all, they did once work for Macavity - even if it was only to spy on the ginger cat.

But, of course, their plan would have to wait. After all, Munkustrap was currently running into the junkyard as best as he could on his hind legs with a human-sized basket between his front paws.

"All Jellicles, come one come all to the centre of the yard!" The grey tabby called out as he finally sat the basket down, faint mewing coming from under a blanket.

Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie were the first cats to show up, wanting the first pick on whatever the Jellicle protector had.

"What ya got, Munk?" Teazer tilted her head as she looked to the tom - the tom she's had a crush on since she was a kitten.

"Kits," The tabby carefully removed the blanket from over the baby cats "some human left them at my human's den, I brought them here as soon as I found them."

Inside the basket laid five kittens, two of which being calicos.

Rumpel gasped before turning towards her brother, them both having the same grin.

"Can we have the calicos?" They asked in unison.

"What for?"

"Please?" Was all the new queen said, giving the grey tom the best begging kitten eyes she would muster up.

Munkustrap looked to Rumpelteazer, immediately melting and nodded "fine, but be careful with them. They are not much younger than you two."

Each calico picked up a kit, Teazer the boy and Mungo the girl.

After leaving the centre, going to a place they claimed as their own for when they stayed at the junkyard, a very tired Maine Coon stumbled off of a perch above Jenny's car.

"What's all the yelling for, Munk? I'm trying to sleep."

"Where is Mistoffelees?"

"With his sister and Jemima, why?"

"There's a little somebody I think he would love to meet."

That sparked a note of jealousy in the larger cat, causing him to growl slightly "who?"

Little whimpers came from the basket and Tugger immediately softened "oh."

"Yeah." The tabby muttered, carefully picking up a Persian kitten with the tuxedo colours of Mistoffelees.

"I had a feeling he would take a liking to this little guy."

The Rum Tum Tugger's heart melted at the sight of the kitten, he knew that kitten was meant to be his and his Misto's.

"He's beautiful..." Tugger whispered, taking a few steps closer to his brother and the kit, carefully putting his paw on his forehead.

Munk smiled and looked behind Tugger where Jellicles were starting to appear, in the distance there was Mistoffelees - watching his mate with the happiest face he could ever have.

"Tugger?"

The tom jumped and quickly turned around, Misto now standing right behind him.

"I-I, uh... yes?"

"Have you got someone you want to introduce to me?"

"Uhh," Tugger was a bit shocked his mate got to see him being caring to a kit, but he really couldn't hide anything from Mistoffelees, could he?

The Maine Coon turned to his brother to retrieve the Persian with tuxedo markings before freezing, the kitten was gone?

Tugger was on the verge of panicking, that is until he heard a little mew from his arms. When did he take the kitten from Munk?

"I," he cleared his throat, thrusting his arms forward with the kitten at the end of them, in his paws "this is our kitten! That is... if you want to have a kit with me?"

"I would have to be insa-"

"Wait!"

Mistoffelees quickly turned, taking in the sight of Coricopat running up to the centre.

"Corico, stop!"

The cat tried to slow down, ultimately failing.

"Corico!" Mistoffelees quickly lifted one of his paws causing Corico to stop in his tracks and lift into the air slightly - a green hue around him.

Panting, Corico looked from in front of himself than to Mistoffelees as he gently set him down.

"Mistoffelees, I thank you." The Abyssinian nodded carefully to the tuxedo cat before turning to Munkustrap.

"What is your hurry?"

"You have a mystic in that basket."

"I.. what?"

"You have a mystic in that basket," Coricopat repeated himself, prompted by Munk's confusion.

"Oh, well please get them." Munkustrap motioned towards the basket, knowing that if there were to be another mystic in the Jellicle tribe than the best place for them would be with Coricopat and his twin, Tantomile.

The Aby tom nodded, stepping closer to the basket and closing his eyes letting his breathing slow slightly before his eyes flicked open "this one." his paw hovered above a black Cornish Rex kitten.

"Are you sure?"

Corico's paw retracted and he looked towards the Jellicle protector with a sort of hurt only he could have "I'm offended you would ask such a thing."

"Right, I apologise." Munkustrap put his head down as a way to further say he was sorry before carefully reaching out to the basket and retrieving the kitten.

Coricopat reached out, taking the kitten from the protector of the Jellicles with a faint smile.

"Seeing as you three haven't run off like the twins, what are you planning on naming the kits?"

Lifting his head from nuzzling the faintly purring kitten on his arms, Mistoffelees looked to Tugger to see if he had any ideas - he could tell the Maine Coon had something he wanted to say but seemingly pushed it down, allowing the magic cat to name their bundle of black and white fluff.

The Tuxedo Cat nodded, looking down to the kitten who could definitely be mistaken as theirs, apart from the being a Persian, and eyed him for a moment until a smile found its way onto his face "Myrddin."

Tugger's ears went down, but not because he was upset but because he was confused. Where did Mistoffelees get this name from?

"I assume you're confused, love?" The Tux had a slightly amused smirk, it only growing when his mate nodded.

"I'll explain later." He gave him a soft smile and turned to Coricopat, curious as to what he and his sister wanted to name the kitten, assuming they had a male and female name chosen seeing as it was _them._

"Corico?"

"Isis." The Abyssinian once again closed his eyes, this time smiling before he opened them "I must go."

Grasping the kitten by its nape, Coricopat got down onto all fours, taking off to his and Tantomile's den.

"Is it ever possible to understand what's going through his and his sister's heads?"

Munkustrap only shook his head, knowing that only those two would ever know or understand.

Soon the rest of the tribe, minus the kittens, appeared in the centre of the yard, Demeter right up front with a worried look on her face.

"Love, what is it?"

"Why don't you come over here and look?"

With confusion clearly in her features, the queen took a few steps towards the basket, getting onto her hind legs and looking into it - the confusion quickly turning to love.

In the basket laid the final kitten, a grey LaPerm with golden tabby markings to be exact.

And it would be an understatement to say it was love at first sight for the golden and black queen, it was more than that. To her, it felt as if she was bonded to this kit.

"Oh, Munkustrap... she is absolutely..."

"Gorgeous?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking to her mate with a smile and a look, only she could give him.

Nodding back, he picked the kitten up from the basket and carefully made his way to her "I was thinking the same."

"Oh, Munk!" Demeter broke out into a grin, something she rarely did, and quickly got up towards her mate's face, giving it a little lick before looking to the kit in his arms.

Just looking at this little kitten, you would think it was actually theirs. The grey from Munkustrap while the gold would be from Demeter. She wondered if she and the Jellicle protector would ever actually have a kit or two of their own, wondered and hoped.

The queen grin faded down to a soft smile and she asked quietly "what should we name her?"

"I think this one is up to you."

Demeter nodded, soon speaking without a moment of thought "Danuta."

"A beautiful name."

The black and gold queen had to keep herself from screaming in alarm at the sudden appearance of Tantomile's voice. She quickly turned and breathed out heavily before asking "where did you come from?"

The mystic tilted her head in slight confusion as she replied with "my den, that really shouldn't come as much of a surprise to you."

Before his mate could snap at the Abyssinian, Munk quickly stepped in front of her and looked to the aforementioned cat, "I have a better question, what are you doing here? Didn't Coricopat just bring the little kitten to your den?"

"He did," Tanto nodded, looking up towards the tabby before giving a quick glance to the kitten in his arms "I would watch that one, she's special."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Tantomile only smiled and with a flick of her tail she turned, landing on all fours, and took off back to her brother and their little protégée.

"That queen makes me want to-"

"I know." Munkustrap cut her off with a soft voice and a careful lick to the face.

A faint purr escaped from Demeter and she smiled, looking into her lover's eyes.

"Why don't we go find Jemima?"

"We don't have to find her, she's with Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer."

"What is she doing with them?"

"Something about them having kittens, I wasn't exactly paying attention to them... I was a bit preoccupied with trying to get to you."

The tom smiled "well, let's get to their den. And they didn't have kittens but they do have some in their family now."

Demeter only nodded, figuring Munkustrap had a few calicos in the basket before she had shown up - those two cats had to be the most biased things you would ever meet.

"Alonzo! Plato!"

Making their way through the dispersing crowd of Jellicles, the two toms appeared and looked to Munkustrap.

"Yeah, Munk?"

"Would you two take the basket to Jenny's den? I'm sure she would like it for kit-sitting as a place for the kittens to nap."

"Of course," The two toms spoke in unison, then giving each other confused looks before silently agreeing to never do anything like that again.

Munkustrap watched as they lifted the basket before turning to his mate with a smile, "let's introduce Jem to her new sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mungo and Teazer's kittens as well as Tanto and Corico's aren't meant to be seen as their kits. they're meant to be their little protegess! that being said, the boy kitten is named Veles and the girl is Paulo Furem (Fur for short).


End file.
